


Love Found Under The Neon (Fast Food) Lights

by witnessfortheprosecution



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, Bad Poetry, Bets & Wagers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Poetry, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnessfortheprosecution/pseuds/witnessfortheprosecution
Summary: Patton get more than the $17.69 he spent at Taco Bell from the flirty drive thru tenant.





	Love Found Under The Neon (Fast Food) Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Royality so thank you to the Too Much Creative Energy discord server for suggesting this ship.

Patton hummed along to the low ambiance of the radio in the background, playing a song he had heard a dozen times over, but not one that he ever really got sick of. The lights of the city moved past him in a blur as he sped down the empty road back towards his house on the cool August night in Illinois. The moon winked at him and Patton smiled back, tiring of the noise from the radio after sleep began to cloud his brain. 

 

Patton’s step-brother Emile was doing a reading at a local college and then him and his boyfriend, Remy, all decided to go out to Waffle House afterwards, leading to Patton nodding off at 2:35 in the evening. He attempted to jerk himself awake a few times but the only thing that kept him from completely dozing off was Patton constantly hitting the rumblestrip on the side of the road. 

 

His mind became clear one his phone started ringing through his car, and he picked up immediately once he saw the contact name. 

 

“Hello Brother,” Patton greeted. 

 

“Bröther, I require oats,” Patton’s brother, Virgil, told him in a voice deeper than his natural octave. 

 

“Really? I just got you McDonalds last night?” Patton rubbed his left eye with his free hand, internally groaning to himself. 

 

Virgil’s voice was back to normal when he responded, “And I require more. My hunger is insatiable. But I need a different source. Gather for me the Bell of the Ball,” The low voice returned at the word ‘Bell’ and Patton could not help but smile. He was still a bit annoyed, but Virgil was doing his best to make him laugh. 

 

“You crack me up, V. Is Logan with you?” Virgil hummed in confirmation, “Okay, I know you guys’ order by now.” There was a slight pause before he spoke again, “Do I keep having to do this, it has been like 2 week-” 

 

“Patton,” Virgil started, incredulously, “This was your forfeit for my  _ bet _ . ‘Oh, you will never ask Logan out’, well guess what, I did!” 

 

Patton heard a faint, ‘Hell yeah’ from Logan in the background, and knew his pleas were a lost cause. 

 

“Fine, you are correct. I will hold up my end of the bargain and buy your food,” 

 

“Nice, see ya soon,” And the conversation ended. 

 

Patton groaned, taking the next exit back to the downtown area so he could pull into the drive-thru. He mused to himself about getting a soda to help wake him up so he doesn’t crash with the oh so important food. His life? Meh, but Virgil may do a seance to get his Taco Bell back.

 

He felt the road get immediately more rough under his tires as he drove further down town to where he could see the white and purple sign in the distance, the poor man’s version of the gates to heaven. The radio was humming in the background, as he was now out of range for his favorite station, but did not have the physical energy to turn it off.

 

He was thankfully the only person in the drive-thru at the time and he pulled up to the speaker, waiting for the voice to come on and greet him. Patton pulled out his phone and began scrolling through Facebook, liking all of Remy’s photos from Waffle House and the reading. He smiled slightly to himself, looking at the photos of the young couple on his timeline. It made him really happy to see Emile so pleased with himself. He was glowing up on stage but there was something about being around Remy that made his smile 10x brighter. Patton sighed solemnly and clicked his phone off, as if it was the offending object always making him the 3rd wheel. 

 

The time shined on his digital clock, showing he has been waiting for someone to greet him for about 3 minutes. He did not want to be rude, not ever, but they had probably just forgotten he pulled up. 

 

“Hello?” Patton asked, tentatively. 

 

As if his voice was a gun shot rather than a quiet man wanting food, someone yelled “OH SHIT!” Over the speaker, making the other laugh in response. “I am so sorry about that, my guy. I was just in the middle of this  _ craziest _ story and my mind is a bit  _ woo  _ because it is so late. I really should stop taking these overnight shifts… How can I help you?” 

 

“You’re fine, kiddo, I have worked customer service too. I know the feel. Can I get a #11 Combo Supreme with a Diet Pepsi or Coke or whatever and then a #5 with a Baja Blast and no Sour Cream and can I just get your most caffeinated drink so I do not die whilst driving home even though I want to, please!” Patton asked, cheerily. 

 

There was silence on the other end of the speaker until Patton heard, “Bruh are you straight up good?” 

 

Patton giggled, “It seems as though my brother is rubbing off on me in terms of humor,” He said into the speaker, earning a short laugh from the boisterous worker, one Patton decided he liked very much, “Look, if I had to hear your dissertation about what happened with your night then you have to let me lament a bit as well,” 

 

“Ah,  _ do unto others as you would have them do unto you. _ I can respect that. Your total is going to be $17.69,” 

 

Patton quipped a short thanks before pulling forward for his food. When he got there, he saw an absolutely gorgeous man at the window. He had beautiful dark tanned skin with radiant brown locks pulled up into a bun on his head, yet there were still a few stray stands framing his face. His pearly white teeth shone a 1000 Watt smile in Patton direction, making him melt.  

 

“Woah…” Patton said, involuntarily, before realising what he said. He yelped and chuckled awkwardly, “I mean, woah, I do not have my card ready like I normally do, silly me,” He chuckled once again, pulling out his wallet while the man’s smile,  _ Roman (his name tag read) _ , Roman’s smile just grew. 

 

“It is quite alright , just whenever you are ready,” He winked subtly at the Patton earning a squeal from the latter, as his hands shook whilst giving his card away. 

 

Roman ran the card but kept the window open, “That 3am brain is getting to you?” Roman asked casually. 

 

Patton chuckled, “Trust me, you have no idea, I am normally in bed by 11pm, this is uncharted territory for Patton,” He said pointing at himself. 

 

“Big party tonight, huh?” 

 

Patton laughed in spite of himself, “Oh yes, my step-brother’s poetry reading was quite the rager,” 

 

Roman handed Patton back his card but his eyes lit up with a new fire, “You are an arts fan? I am myself as well. I do small acting jobs on the side when not working here, but I have also always loved and found a passion for writing,” 

 

“I believe poetry can be a unique and untapped for of expression. There is so much to do with it and so many liberties to take, that you can write about anything in the world! It is incredible,” 

 

“I agree, wholeheartedly,” 

 

“You could say,” Patton started, with a cheeky grin on his face, “There is a  _ hai _ amount of things  _ ku _ could write about, eh?” 

 

Patton’s dad joke most often times fall flat, but Roman’s genuine laughter at his joke made the 1.3 miles out of his way Patton had to drive worth it. He does not even like Taco Bell that much, but he will come every day just to wine and dine Roman a bit. 

 

Roman looked at Patton fondly, “Are you going to now write about your late night taco escapade?” 

 

“No…” Patton said shyly, “But I would write about you,” He smiled back at Roman who gasped softly and smiled back, sheepishly. Roman closed the window, still smiling back at the other, before turning around to grab his food. 

 

“Here you are,” Roman said, after a few minutes behind the window, “Have a good night, Patton,” 

 

“You as well, Roman,” And Patton drove away, his drowsiness not longer even in the back of his mind. 

 

He pulled into the parking garage and went to look at the food, checking to make sure it was all there and there was no sour cream on the nachos, and everything checked out. However, when Patton picked up the receipt, he noticed something written in big, black sharpie. 

 

**_Coming in for your 3am Taco Fix_ **

**_Patton, your pretty face is one I could not miss_ **

**_From your freckles to your glasses, I could not forget you_ **

**_Here is my number: 314-4352_ **

 

 

  * **_**_Roman XOXO_**_**



 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: thealphabetmurders


End file.
